


I See You Anyway

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bed sharing because how could I not, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kara is blind, Kara wishes she could see Lena's face, Sanvers appear briefly, SuperCorp, there's lots of hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara asks for Lena's help after she's temporarily blinded thanks to a Supergirl incident.





	

Everything is black and Kara hates it. Even if she keeps reminding herself that it's just temporary, it doesn't stop the suffocating feeling darkness brings her. But she pretends anyway, because that's what she does.

"Alex, I'll be fine, just go back to work."

Kara's head follows Alex’s movement as she listens to her walk across her apartment.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"But-"

"No buts, you can't see, I'm not leaving you alone. Now, who do you want me to call? I could probably clear it with J'onn that Winn could come over or there's James or Mon-El or-"

Kara is the one to cut Alex off this time, she knows who she wants with her but she's not sure Alex will understand, "no, none of them. Look, you can just leave and I'll make some calls and I'll find someone to come over while you have to work." She knows she's being vague and she knows it's not going to work on Alex.

Without even being able to see, Kara knows the look Alex is currently giving her, "I'm not leaving until someone else is here. And I just named most of your friends, who are you going to call?"

Kara hesitates and Alex notices. “What aren't you telling me?"

Even though Kara hears her approach, she still jumps slightly when Alex rests her hand over hers, it's disconcerting not being able to see.

"Sorry."

Kara shakes her head, "it's ok." She hesitates but knows Alex isn't going to leave without making sure she's ok and right now, Lena is the only other person she wants to be with her. "Lena."

Kara sighs when she's met with silence, "don't give me that look, she's my friend and I want her here."

"How do you know what look I'm giving you?"

"Because I know you. Now, can we just call Lena so you can get back to work?"

Kara can hear Alex tapping on her phone and too late she realises what she's doing, she's calling Lena herself. Oh Rao, this isn't going to end well. Kara tries to protest but Alex shushes her and without her sight, Kara can't just grab the phone from Alex to stop her.

"Hello, Kara." Kara can hear the smile in Lena's voice as she listens through the phone and Kara can't help but smile herself, despite the situation.

"Sorry to bother you like this Miss Luthor but it's not Kara, it's her sister."

"Alex? Where's Kara? Is everything ok?" The concern and panic is clear in Lena's voice. 

Alex is quick to reassure her, "she's fine. Well sort of. There was an incident earlier and I have to go to work but I was wondering if you'd be able to come over and watch her?"

"What's wrong with her?" There's more panic than anything in Lena's voice now and that's all Kara needs to hear to get her to stand and she makes her way over to where she thinks Alex is standing based on her hearing. She bumps into her but that's enough for her to grab Alex's hand and take the phone from her.

"I'm fine," Kara says to Lena, "Alex is just being her usual overprotective self."

Lena breathes a sigh of relief, "thank God, I was expecting the worst. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Alex butts in in the background, "Kara, you're not fine, you can't see."

Lena obviously heard her speak and the panic is back, "you can't see!"

"I...ahh…yeah I…umm…bumped by head earlier and it's caused me to temporarily go blind. The doctor says I'll be back to normal in a few days tops." Is that even a possible way to lose your eyesight? Too late now since she's said it but she can hardly tell Lena she lost it while fighting an alien.

"What can I do to help?" Kara can hear movement through the phone and she knows Lena is already gathering her things, ready to come see her.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind and you're not too busy, could you come hang out with me for the afternoon? Alex won't leave me here alone. If not, I can ask someone else."

"Of course I will, I'll be right over."

Kara smiles, "thank you, Lena, I'll see you soon. Or, well, you know what I mean."

She's glad when she hears Lena laugh, "I'll see you soon."

Kara hands her phone back to Alex so she can end the call. She won't tell Alex, but she's immensely glad that she wouldn't leave her alone, knows it wouldn't have taken long for the constant blackness to consume her without the distraction of someone else here. But maybe Alex already knew that, maybe that's why she insisted she not be left alone in the first place. It's not like she could actually hurt herself, she is indestructible after all. Despite her eyes not working, the rest of her powers are fine.

"Do you need anything before Lena arrives?"

"Food."

Alex laughs, "I figured that much, I'll order you a few pizzas before I leave, anything else?"

Kara thinks for a moment then shakes her head, "no, I'm good." Alex had already helped her out of her suit and into comfortable clothes when they'd arrived back at her apartment after J'onn had sent her home with instructions to "rest and not break anything." Alex had then set her up on the couch with some blankets before Alex had been told she was needed back at the DEO.

"Ok, I'll wait until Lena arrives then I'll leave. You sure you'll be ok with her?"

"Alex..." There's a clear warning in Kara’s tone.

"Not because she's a Luthor," Alex says quickly, "I just don't know her that well. She'll look after you?"

Kara nods. "She will. We're friends. I trust her."

"Ok," Alex says, Kara hearing the nod that accompanied the word thanks to the rustling of Alex's jacket.

Half an hour later Lena shows up and Alex welcomes her into Kara's apartment. "She's going to love you for those."

Kara's not sure what Alex is talking about but she doesn't miss the way Lena's heart rate increases.

"Sorry, I've really got to run. Pizza is on its way, just keep Kara company, call me if you need anything or have to leave. And thank you for this, I know you're a busy woman."

"Of course, anything for Kara." Those words makes Kara’s own heart flutter.

Kara can hear them speaking but that's all. While the conversation sounds friendly enough, without her sight she can't be sure.

Alex's next words are directed at Kara. "Call me if you need anything, love you."

Kara hears Alex leave and then she's alone with Lena, can hear her steady heartbeat from across the room.

"I brought pastries and Alex said pizza is on the way." The pastries, so that's what Alex had been talking about. She hears Lena walk over to the couch and take a seat beside her, "hi."

Kara smiles and relaxes as she feels Lena beside her, close but not touching. Just her presence after everything that's happened today is soothing. "Thanks for coming, I know you were probably busy."

"I'm glad you called me, that I could help. I'm surprised none of your other friends could make it."

Kara frowns, "I called you first." Was that wrong, should she have called her other friends first instead of interrupting Lena's busy schedule?

"Oh." Lena pauses and Kara wishes she could see her face. When Lena speaks again though, Kara can hear her smile, "I'm glad about that too then."

Kara smiles but doesn't know what else to say so she's glad when there's a knock at the door.

Lena gets up and Kara listens as she greets the pizza delivery guy and a moment later, she hears Lena place some boxes on the coffee table.

"I hope you're hungry."

"Always," Kara says and Lena laughs. "Why? How many pizzas did Alex order?"

"Three."

Kara grins and Lena laughs again.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yes please. Could you get me some water? Glasses are above the sink."

"Of course," Lena says and Kara listens as Lena makes her way into the kitchen. She hears the cupboard open and two cups being removed before she hears the sound of the tap running. Kara hates not being able to do something this simple by herself but if it is anyone that has to help her, she's glad it's Lena. She turns back to the coffee table in front of her where she can smell the pizza and she realises another problem, she doesn't know exactly where the pizza is so she can't get her own slice, at least not without potentially making a mess.

Lena returns and places the two glasses on the table and seems to realise the same thing that Kara just has. "Oh, I'm sorry, here, let me."

Kara hears a box opening and then a warm hand is lifting hers and a slice of pizza is being pressed into her fingers.

Kara blushes but smiles, "thanks."

Kara finishes the slice in record time and is slightly embarrassed to ask for another. After the first few, Kara doesn't need to ask anymore as Lena gently presses slice after slice into her hand and before she knows it, she's on the last piece.

"I don't know where you put it all but I'm impressed."

Kara blushes, wishing she could see the expression that matches Lena's tone which is both amused and impressed, as she's just said.

Lena takes Kara's hand once she's finished and presses a napkin into it.

Kara smiles once again, "thanks."

"You're welcome. So, now we've had food, what would you like to do?"

Kara pauses to think, what could they do? Usually she'd suggest a movie or game but both of those don't really work as well without her sight, not the movies or games she has. She could listen to a movie? At least Lena would be entertained then. "Ummm we could watch a movie?”

"We could, but wouldn't you find that rather boring?"

Kara shakes her head, "not if we choose one I've already seen. At least you won't be bored then."

"Kara, I asked what you wanted to do, not what you think I want to do." Lena's tone is gentle and Kara really wishes she could see her face again.

"Ummm we could talk?" Kara knows she's blushing, can feel it staining get cheeks although she's not entirely sure why but she suspects it has something to do with wanting to get to know her friend better.

Kara can hear the smile again and Lena's tone is playful."What would you like to talk about?" Kara knows the smile that she can imagine is currently on Lena's face is nothing compared to what it would actually look like.

“I don’t really know,” Kara admits. She groans to herself, this is not going well.

“What was your favourite class at high school?”

Kara frowns, “what?”

“What was your favourite class at high school?” Lena repeats.

“Art.”

“Great, mine was physics.”

Kara laughs, “of course it was you nerd.” Lena laughs too and the tension she was feeling at her awkwardness leaves to be replaced with the warmth only Lena brings her.

“I am. What’s your favourite colour?”

Kara laughs, “really?”

“Yeah, you wanted to talk. Mine’s blue if that helps.”

Kara can hear Lena pause and she can tell she’s not just waiting for her to answer, it’s something else. Kara’s about to ask if everything’s ok when Lena speaks, “I just realised you’re still wearing you’re glasses.”

“Oh.” Kara’s hand moves up to awkwardly adjust them, blushing when she realises that Lena is probably looking her in the eye and she remembers what Lena has just said her favourite colour is.

“It’s a comfort thing,” Kara replies. That’s partially true, as well as being part of her Supergirl disguise but it’s more than that. Right now they’re useless from the perspective of sight but the lead lined spectacles are helping to keep her hearing at bay. Once she’d lost her sight, her hearing had tried to compensate making everything louder than usual and despite having good control over her hearing, it became harder without her sight, relief only coming once she put her glasses back on, the lead dulling her hearing.

“Ok,” Lena says and Kara can hear the movement as Lena nods, “so I told you my favourite colour, what’s yours?”

Conversation flows easily between them after that and while they mostly stay away from the difficult and more emotional topics of their families, they ask each other questions and tell stories and Kara loves every new bit of information she finds out about Lena. A text message to Lena’s phone in the middle of their talking informs them that Alex is stuck at work but will come by later or tomorrow morning only stops their conversation for moment before they’re talking again. They only truly stop when Kara hears Lena yawn and she realises she has no idea what time it is.

“It’s almost 11,” Lena supplies when Kara asks.

“Almost 11! Lena, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you so late, you probably have so much work to do I-“

Lena cuts her off, “Kara, relax, it’s fine. I told Jess I was taking the rest of the day off. You’re hurt and you’re more important than any work I have to do.”

Kara’s mouth drops open, she’s speechless. Did Lena really just say that Kara is more important than her work?

There’s a long pause before Lena finally breaks the silence, a slight waver in her voice as she speaks, giving away her nerves, “what are you thinking?”

Kara can’t stop the laugh that falls from her lips, “I’m trying to figure out what you’re thinking, this blind thing is making it even harder than usual.”

“I’m thinking that it’s time for you to go to bed.” Kara knows that that hadn’t been what Lena was thinking about but she drops it for now, because if she pushes for answers then she may have to give some of her own and her heart is still trying to calm down at the realisation of how important she is to Lena.

“Come on,” Lena says, lacing her fingers with Kara’s before pulling her up from the couch, Kara easily following her, “it’s time for bed.” All Kara can focus on now is Lena’s hand in hers as she’s led to what she assumes is her bedroom. They’ve had to touch more this evening than usual and Kara realises being blind may not be so bad if she gets to be with Lena, if she gets to feel her touch more often.

Kara stands still as Lena lets her hand drop and hears her rummaging through drawers before some clothes are pressed into her hands and Lena takes her hand again, leading her to the bathroom.

Kara changes as quickly as she can, identifying what pyjamas Lena has given her through the feel of them. She moves carefully around the bathroom after that, her movements slow as to not accidentally break anything. Finally she’s done and she locates the door again, pulling it open and listening to her apartment, trying to locate where Lena is. She finds her back in her room.

“Lena?” Kara calls and she hears movement as Lena makes her way back towards her. She hears Lena’s heart rate pick up and can’t help but wonder what that means.

“Hey,” Lena says and Kara knows she says it not to startle her before she reaches down to take Kara’s hand again to lead her back to her room.

“You ready for bed then?”

Kara nods. “But…” She hesitates, how is she meant to ask her friend to stay, how is she meant to tell her that she doesn’t want to be alone even if they’ll just be sleeping?

“Kara, are you ok?”

Kara can hear the concern in Lena’s voice and remembers her words from earlier, Lena cares for her, so after a calming breath she decides to just ask anyway, the worst Lena can do is say no.

“Stay?”

Kara’s surprised when she hears Lena huff out a laugh.

Kara frowns, “what?” She feels her hand being taken again but this time Lena steps forward herself, pressing Kara’s hand into her own side, over her ribs. It takes Kara a moment to get over the fact that’s she’s touching Lena before she realises that the material under her hand is soft and feels remarkably like one of her shirts.

“I’m not leaving you alone. I hope it’s ok that I borrowed some of your clothes to sleep in.”

The frown is gone from her face in an instant and is replaced with a warm smile, “that’s more than ok. Can you point me in the direction of the bed? I have no idea where I am.”

Kara hears Lena laugh again and then she takes the hand that Kara still had pressed to Lena’s stomach and uses it to pull her over to the bed.

“We’re at the left side of the bed.”

“Thanks,” Kara says as she reaches forward and feels the cool blankets beneath her fingers. She pulls them back and slides in, settling down into the bed.

Kara listens as she hears movement around the room, wondering if Lena is going to join her in bed or go out and sleep on the couch instead. Kara hopes Lena decides to stay, having her close has kept the darkness at bay all night but if she has to lie here alone, she knows her thoughts will drift to the phantom zone, a place that still haunts her dreams.

A loud bang and then a low groan draws Kara’s attention to the other side of the room where she can hear Lena moving.

“Lena, are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Lena reassures, “I just knocked my leg on the side of the bed since I turned out the light then couldn’t see where I was going properly.”

“That makes both of us.”

Lena laughs as she pulls back the blankets and settles in beside Kara. Kara breathes out a sigh of relief that she’s not going to have to spend the night alone.

“Is your leg ok?”

Kara hears the smile in her voice, “it’s fine, but I should be asking the same thing about your head.”

Kara’s about to ask what she means by that but then remembers that that’s the story she told, that she’s blind thanks to a head injury when it was more similar to how she blew her powers out last time except only her eyesight had been affected.

“I’m fine too.”

Kara feels the bed shift and Lena move closer. She should be surprised when she feels Lena’s hand slip into hers, their fingers twining together, but she isn’t. “Goodnight, Kara.”

“Goodnight, Lena.”

xxx

Kara blinks her eyes open, a blur of light and colour forcing her to close her eyes again. She slowly opens them again, images blurring in front of her before everything begins to come into focus. Kara breathes out a sigh of relief, glad that her vision appears to already be back to normal.

There’s a warm weight pressed against Kara’s chest and she looks down, her heart skipping a beat as she sees Lena snuggled into her chest, an arm thrown over her waist as her head rests on Kara’s shoulder. This is an image she’s never likely to forget.

Kara smiles down at Lena, so very glad that her sight is back because this isn’t something she’d want to miss. Lena shifts on top of her and before Kara can even contemplate moving, not that that’d be possible with Lena on top of her but she could at least move the arm that’s wrapped around her, Lena’s head moves up and her eyes catch Kara’s. Kara’s breath catches in her throat because she’s pretty sure she’s never seen anything as beautiful as Lena looking up at her with sleepy eyes and a soft smile on her face.

“Morning,” Lena says, voice rough with sleep and Kara’s heart skips another beat at the sound and Kara has never been more grateful for an injury in her life.

“Good morning,” Kara replies, loosening the arm around Lena’s shoulders so she can move but Lena stays where she is, head still pillowed on Kara’s shoulder even if it’s at an angle to look up at her.

“How’re you? Any luck with the vision?”

Kara grins, she can’t help it, “you look very cute in my clothes.” The blush that colours Lena’s cheeks is worth any embarrassment Kara feels for just calling Lena cute.

“How would you know? You can’t even see me properly, we’re mostly covered in blankets.”

Lena has a point, “doesn’t matter, you’re still cute.”

Lena turns her head to laugh into Kara’s shoulder, Kara’s stomach fluttering with warmth as she was the one that made Lena react like that.

“Are you hungry?” Kara opens her mouth to answer but Lena beats her to it, “never mind, I know the answer to that. Why don’t you go get dressed and I’ll go make us some breakfast? There are still those pastries left from yesterday that we didn’t eat.”

Lena’s already halfway off Kara’s chest and out of her arms when Kara’s voice stops her. “Wait.”

Lena shifts back to look at Kara but she stays silent. Kara contemplates what she’s actually going to say, she hadn’t really planned anything she just didn’t want Lena to leave the bed, didn’t want this moment between them to be over.

“I just…I wanted to say thank you for last night, for everything, I really appreciate that you’d take time off work to help me.”

 “Always,” Lena says, shifting her hand to thread her fingers through Kara’s. “I’ll be here for you whenever you need me.”

Lena goes to shift away again but Kara tightens her hold on Lena’s hand where she had yet to slip her fingers from.

“Kara?”

Kara moves slowly, doesn’t want to startle Lena and wants to make it obvious what she’s doing. Kara’s the one to untangle their fingers when she knows that Lena isn’t going to try leave the bed again and she moves that now free hand up to Lena’s face, brushes some stray hair behind Lena’s ear before her hand settles on her cheek.

“Kara?” This time when Lena says her name, there’s no confusion in it, it’s breathless, just a whisper.

The moment their lips touch, Lena completely melts into her as Kara uses the hand not resting against Lena’s cheek to pull her closer. Kara sighs into Lena’s mouth as Lena threads her fingers through her hair before she gasps as she feels Lena’s tongue along her bottom lip. Kara shifts forward, intending to deepen their kiss when a loud knock at the door startles them both and they pull apart.

“Alex,” Kara groans as she moves away to go answer the door only to be pulled back to the bed by Lena who presses their lips back together. There’s another knock at the door that Kara barely registers as Lena’s lips move against hers. This time it’s Lena who pulls away and Kara groans at the loss of contact.

Lena laughs, “sorry but we should probably answer that.”

“Coming,” Kara calls as she reluctantly gets out of bed, slightly disappointed that Lena didn’t stop her again but she better answer the door before Alex thinks it’s a good idea to break it down.

“Hey,” Kara smiles as she opens the door to find Alex and Maggie on the other side.

“You look better,” Alex comments as her and Maggie enter Kara’s apartment, “I brought breakfast, you’re back to normal?”

Kara nods, “I’m good as new.”

Alex narrows her eyes, “are you sure? You’re cheeks are red.” Alex presses her hand to Kara’s forehead, “are you feeling ok?”

Kara bats her hand away, “I’m fine.”

Alex looks at Maggie who shrugs, “she looks fine to me.”

“Fine, you hungry?” Alex’s mention of food has Kara remembering that she’s not alone in her apartment, that she was planning to have breakfast with someone else before her sister and Maggie arrived. (She tries not to think of the other thing that was delaying their breakfast because if she thinks of kissing Lena now, she’ll become thoroughly distracted). It’s as if thoughts of the woman summon her because before Kara can respond to Alex’s question, Lena steps out of her bedroom and three sets of eyes fall on her.

Kara’s breath catches in her throat. She’d been too distracted by the aforementioned kisses to take in the sight of Lena wearing her clothes before but she’d been right in her assessment, Lena is cute. And pretty and adorable and beautiful and gorgeous and lots of other adjectives because wow Lena looks good in her clothes. Or any clothes. Or no clothes probably. Kara’s eyes widen at that thought, that’s not a thought she should be having with Alex and Maggie also in the room.

It seems as if she’s missed some talking because next thing she knows Alex is elbowing her in the arm. She looks over at Alex who looks amused then over to Maggie who has a smirk on her face then her eyes flick back to Lena who’s smirking too but her eyes are soft and Kara’s heart flutters.

“What?”

“I was just inviting Lena to breakfast with us.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah. Good.”

All four of them sit at the table to eat and the silence that settles around them feels awkward but Kara’s too nervous to break it.

“Did everything go ok yesterday? Sorry I left you here, Lena, but there was an emergency at work.”

“It was no problem. We had fun, right Kara?”

Kara’s eyes flash up to meet Lena’s and she sees the smile playing around her lips and she knows that Lena worded it that way on purpose, trying to get a reaction out of Kara. And it worked, Kara’s cheeks going red once again.

Kara nods, wills her heart to stop racing at the thought of the ‘fun’ they’d just been having before Alex interrupted, “yeah, it was good.”

“I knew it!” Maggie says loudly, Kara breaking eye contact with Lena to look back at Alex and Maggie, the former looking shocked, the latter grinning, “I knew you two were a couple.”

Kara opens her mouth to say something, to deny it, but then she realises she doesn’t want to. She doesn’t know what they’re doing but it feels wrong to flat out deny that they’re a couple. Luckily she doesn’t have to because Alex speaks before she can.

“You two are dating and you didn’t tell me?” Alex’s question is directed at Kara. Kara’s eyes flick over to Lena once more to find her watching her carefully, like she’s waiting to see what Kara says.

“I…we…” How does she explain to her sister that she’s had feelings for Lena for a while now but has only just acted on them this morning?

Kara feels movement at her side and she tries not to look down as she feels a warm hand slip into her own. Luckily from where Alex and Maggie are sitting, they don’t see the movement.

Kara smiles at Lena and that seems to be all the encouragement Lena needs because she speaks instead. “It’s new, we wanted to figure out what we were for ourselves before we told anyone.”

Alex looks between the two of them.

“I was going to tell you,” Kara promises, and she would’ve eventually, it just would’ve been easier if she’d been able to have this conversation with Lena without Maggie and Alex present.

Kara looks back over at her sister, slightly worried about her reaction as she’d been apprehensive about Lena yesterday but she finds that Alex is smiling at her and she knows that smile, it’s genuine, her sister is happy for her.

Kara squeezes Lena’s hand back, knows they’ll have to talk about this more and they’ll get the chance soon because Alex and Maggie will have to go to work shortly but Kara knows they’re on the same page, that they want the same thing. Kara can feel it through Lena’s touches, through their looks, through their kisses and their words, that Lena wants what she wants, that they both have feelings for each other.

Kara can’t help the smile that spreads across her face as she leans into Lena’s side and tilts her head, pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek. She doesn’t care that Alex and Maggie are watching with knowing looks on their faces or that they’ll probably tease her about this later because what she does care about is the woman beside, the blush that spreads across her cheeks at her gesture and the soft smile Lena sends her in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one. Thoughts?


End file.
